Liar
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: "Promise me something Ulquiorra...promise me that you won't fall in love with me." "Why would I love some human trash?" "Just promise me okay?" UlquiorraxOC


Well hello there:) I just happened to find this in my documents and it was completed! So I thought to myself, I'm going to read this and then post it! Uh no, I can't tell you how horrible this story was...I'm almost ashamed to tell you. But many tweaks, deleting, rephrasing and word changes later, I present to you Liar! So without further rambling go read and review! Tell me what you think! :)

* * *

_"Promise me something Ulquiorra...promise me that you won't fall in love with me."_

_"Why would I love some human trash?"_

_"Just promise me okay?"_

Her words were simple, yet very confusing to him. It was a rarity that he felt such confusion, he was Ulquiorra, fourth Espada in Aizens mighty army. Why would he fall for such pitiful trash such as a captured human? Ridiculous.

"Did she say anything to you when you brought her to her cell?" Aizen, the mastermind of all that was happening sat on his throne above all others. His almond brown hair and equal brown eyes stared down at the fourth Espada with curiosity gleaming in them like fresh dew would on grass.

Looking up, Ulquiorra stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave a curt reply. "She made me promise not to fall in love with her. Foolish really." He said, not giving her a second thought.

"Not foolish at all really Ulquiorra. Rei is a human yes, but a very unique human with powers that she cannot control. Gin." Aizen made a motion over to Gin, who was standing close by but not enough in the light to notice he was there, stepped forward and down to where he was in front of the fourth Espada. There were others in the room, lower arrancar, fraccion, and even some espadas that showed up to learn of their new visitor.

"Ah yes." He began. "Rei is peculiar indeed. For some reason her spiritual pressure leaks into those around her, invading the brain and giving them false senses and emotions such as love and affection. Her previous statement to you was more of a warning that it was a promise." The silver haired fox said, repeating each word perfectly from the small paper in his hand. According to Aizen there was no need for them to keep an extensive record of this girl, she was useful in some ways but she wasn't _that_ important. As of now she was more of an experiment they were dealing with. Perhaps she could arouse the Kurosaki boy and help lower his guard, prone for a sudden attack.

"Ulquiorra you are to watch over her until I decide what to do with her. Treat her good and make sure she is comfortable. And give her these to wear." Aizen lowered his arm down beside his throne and picked up a bundle of white clothing, tossing it down to the Espada below him.

"Of course Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra turned on his heel, clothes in hand, and began making his way back to the cell in which the girl Rei was held. Once there he entered without as much as a knock.

"What do you want...Ulquiorra?" Such a delicate voice this human held. Sadness and sorrow flowed through it like a velvet waterfall, full of remorse. Her long, red hair reached the floor as she stood staring at the moon with her equal red eyes. Eyes that held just as much sadness as her voice turned to look at him only moments later, flickering for a moment before returning to the moon.

"I have brought clothes for you to change into." He stared at the side of her face, taking in her general appearance and not finding anything to suit him. Though he did notice a faint scar down the side of her neck. The whitened skin was a small blemish that could easily be overlooked.

"Thank you. Please leave so I can change out of these dirty ones." He walked over to the small couch and placed the clothes on the arm, leaving her without anything else passing between them. He liked it that way. She was no trouble and answered his questions willingly without telling him her life story. She never made a fuss about an order and never seemed to complain about her cell or the food she was provided, nor the clothes she was forced to wear.

Weeks passed and the fourth Espada found himself going to her cell more and more often without the order of his lord. His mind was plagued with thoughts that normally he would dismiss as nothing. No, he refused to fall captive to a mere human with powers she couldn't control.

Walking into her cell once more he noted that she was asleep on the large bed. Well more of a couch, but a large enough one that it could be called a bed. Her outfit clung to her slim body without mercy, showing every curve that she had. Such an outfit Aizen chose for her. The normal pants, large at the bottom, but with more of a feminine flare to them. A shirt that was much like his in a sense, only it was a tank top with no high collar. The tails remained though and were a little shortened, ending at about her knees.

As he made his way over, he couldn't help but to stare at her as the moonlight gave her an eerie glow. What was the point of keeping her here in the palace? She had no use to Aizen, or the Espada. She posed no threat to them, so what was the point?

"Ulquiorra...would you please bring me something to eat, I am a bit hungry." Her voice drifted through the air as her eyes opened and looked at him from her downed position. How long had she been awake, watching him as he gazed upon her?"

"Hmmm." Turning on his heel, he headed back out of the room to give her what she desired. She had been doing this a lot lately. As soon as he would enter the room, she would send him away for something trivial. Food, water, clothing, pillows, anything that she could think of. Walking into the kitchen area of Las Noches, hollows do not eat and this was reserved for Aizen and any human prisoners that may be captured, he grabbed a small apple from a bowl and began making his way back to the humans cell.

Upon returning he noticed that the door was open and there was someone else taking residence in his prisoners room. "Where is the girl?"

The lower fraccion bowed to his superior and replied casually. "The girl has gone to her execution. It is taking place in the Great Hall with Lord Aizen, Master Ulquiorra." The fraccion then turned on his heels and began tidying up the room in which Rei took residence in. Pillows dotted everywhere, much more than she needed, along with blankets and many more items that were virtually of no use to her.

"I see." Ulquiorra tossed the apple on the couch; the fraccion would clean it up, and began making his way to the Great Hall. What was this unusual feeling that began to overwhelm him? The minute her death became an option, he wanted to shout out in protest. No, this is exactly what she does and he will not fall to her silly charms. He was...he IS above her and her little tricks.

"Where you going so quickly? Wanting to see your girlfriend die that bad or something?" Ulquiorras eyes shot to his side, seeing a flash of blue and a sharp smile that could only belong to the sixth Espada. Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

"No. I was her guardian and will see her through to the end. It was my orders from Lord Aizen." Grimmjow made a scoff as the entered through the large white door. Rei was standing calmly, her arms bound by cuffs as well as her feet.

Her body was calm but her face showed nothing more than fear. Lips quivering, eyes watery and face flushed from nervousness. Seeing her like this made that familiar pang in Ulquiorras chest come back. He hated it with every ounce of his being.

"Ahh, glad you were able to join us Ulquiorra. I have decided that she is not valuable to me and therefore has no use, so of course her final play is that of death." Aizen remarked. Ulquiorra stood still, not allowing what emotions he had to spring loose. His hands were stuffed in his pockets like normal and his usual frown was upon his pale face.

"Rei, are you ready?" Aizen walked over to Rei, placing a hand on her shoulder and making her flinch. She could not respond to such a question, how could she? Smiling at the way he held such a power over her, he reached for his zanpaktou. But in that instant, brown eyes noticed red ones dart over to someone other than him.

"Oh...I see." Aizen mused, running a hand through his chocolate hair and then putting his sword back in its proper place. "Ulquiorra...you have done well with her, but I can't help but notice the you're looking at her. Not to mention she is looking back at you. You haven't fallen for her have you?" Turning on his heel, Aizen stared down the fourth Espada as well as many others in the room. "That is what she does."

"No, I have not." Very clear he was about that. He, Ulquiorra Schiffer, most certainly was not falling for her, a human with no real purpose to him. Was he? He often went to her cell on his own; staring at her while she slept until she woke up. At night his mind often drifted to her. Her voluptuous body and crimson blood hair that seemed to fall in exactly the right place. Her eyes that never seemed to show an ounce of happiness? No...He did not love her. He is incapable of such an emotion.

"I see. And Rei, have you fallen for our fourth?" She was silent, quivering and shaking in her bonds as her death was drawn out more than she would have liked. "N-No. I have not." Her voice trembled, and she held back a pitiful sob.

"Well that's good then. Ulquiorra, since you were her chosen guardian, why don't you send her off, hmm?" He was truly a cruel man sometimes. Sosuke Aizen, traitor to the Soul Society, had nothing that could be called a heart. He had a black pit of evil and malice. A pit that could never be cleaned up.

His sharp smile was sent back to Rei and she convulsed once more upon seeing it. So violently she shook that her chains made a loud jingle. The room was silent as they stared at the crimson beauty before them. They would admit that she was beautiful...for a human at least. But there was the fact that she was human. To them, she was like garbage...disposable.

As she saw black and white feet before her, a tear ran down to the end of her nose, landing between them before she looked up to her previous guardian. There was little between them, her and Ulquiorra, but a silence made them seem ages apart.

"I tried to send you away, tried to keep you from me so this wouldn't happen. I was never really hungry, or cold, or uncomfortable." She whispered, feeling the tip of a blade against her chin, trailing down to her neck as she stared into green orbs.

"I am aware of that." Ulquiorra really didn't feel like speaking, let alone carrying out the execution of this mortal girl.

"She gave off another choked sob before managing to get out once final bit of life."I'm going to ask you a question, and I want the truth from you. Do you love me?"

Again, there was silence filling the air of the room and Ulquiorra held his blade to her delicate throat. He stared into her watery eyes, thinking of a way to answer her. But he did not tell her the truth. He did not tell her what she wanted. He, the fourth Espada lied to her in front of everyone.

"Do I love you?" There was a moment before he gave her his answer. "I do not."

And with that, she smiled. She smiled and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before she felt the pang of a blade running through her neck. Tears continued to leak as she fell to the ground, not caught by anything but the cold marbled floor below. The sad pain of being killed in such a way is that you do not die suddenly; you still had a few moment of life to live though you didn't want them.

As the room began to disappear of people, she reached out and grabbed the pant legs of Ulquiorra. He hadn't moved from his spot, he stood still, watching her as she drew her final breaths. He said nothing, but his eyes widen when she spoke one final word.

_"Liar."_

And with that her arm fell limp and pitiful existence of Rei was no more. She was now just a memory. A memory that would haunt some forever


End file.
